


I'm so into you

by Marvelfan227



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ariana grande song, Don't read if you're going to complain l, F/M, Horrible Grammar, Smut, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Inspired by into you-Ariana grande





	

**Author's Note:**

> y/n- your name  
> Y/l/n- your last name  
> y/s/c-your skin color

 

_I'm so into you, I can barely breathe_  
_And all I wanna do is to fall in deep_  
_But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line, hey yeah_  
_So name a game to play, and I'll roll a dice, hey_

*Tony's pov*

Y/n looked gorgeous standing by the bar as she watched the people around her having fun. I could tell she was proud of her work. I had her planned this party with such short noticed and she pulled it off without a single problem. She looked around the room as she took in her hard work and made eye contact with me. I sent her a wink which prompted her to raise her glass.

Y/n and I have a very complicated relationship. We've been dancing around these feelings we have for each other for years now and I'm about to lose it. There were times when we were close to giving into our needs but for some reason stopped. The only reason I bring different women home was so I could get over y/n but it never worked. I would picture her as I fucked the woman I brought home before if get happy to get rid of them.

I grabbed my drink and started to make my way towards her. Tonight is the night we're going to give in to our needs.

_Oh, baby, look what you started_  
_The temperature's rising in here_  
_Is this gonna happen?_  
_Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move_  
_(woo, oh, oh, oh)_  
_Before I make a move_  
_(woo, oh, oh, oh)_

"Well if it isn't my favorite person" I sat down next to her as the bartender placed another drink in front of her. "Are you having fun?"

"I was but now I'm just getting annoyed because the men you had me invite won't stop hitting on me." I clenched my jaw at this information.

I played with the strap of her dress as I placed my drink to the side. "Well we could go back to my place and have our own fun over there. I promise I'll make it up to you over there."

"What did you have in mind?" y/n held the glass up to her lips as I rested my arm around her waist while I held out my other for her to take.

"Let's go back to my place and find out?" Y/n bit her lip before she grabbed it and I pulled her towards the back door of the restaurant.

 _So, baby, come light me up, and maybe I'll let you on it_  
A little bit dangerous, but, baby, that's how I want it  
A little less conversation and a little more "touch my body"  
'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you  
Got everyone watchin' us, so, baby, let's keep it secret  
A little bit scandalous, but, baby, don't let them see it  
A little less conversation and a little more "touch my body"  
'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah

We snuck out through the back door and hopped inside the limo before any paparazzi could get a photo of us.

Happy looked stunned when he saw y/n enter with me. "Oh good evening ms. Y/l/n, should I take you both to mr.starks or- "

"Yes happy back to my place." I replied before I raised the window divider so happy wouldn't be able to see what we were about to do.

Once it was close I pulled y/n onto my lap and started kissing her. I could taste the martinis she was drinking earlier tonight. "I can't wait until we get home"

"We don't have to wait." y/n reached behind her and unzipped her dress. Her breast popped out as she pulled her dress off her body.

My lips wrapped around one of her nipples as she grinds into me. "No bra or panties under your dress? You're not a innocent as I thought."

"I'm the farthest thing from innocent." Y/n started to unbuckle my belt.

I decided to help her out and unbuttoned my pants as she unzipped them before I pulled my cock out. "And here I thought I was going to corrupt"

"You can corrupt what ever once of innocence I have left." I watched as y/n grabbed my cock and lined herself up. "And don't worry I'm on the pill."

That alone almost made me cum. I grabbed her waist and slammed her down onto my cock. "Fuck"

Y/n let out a small whimper as she adjusted to my cock before she started to move. "Now I understand why all those gorgeous women sounded like they were getting murmured in your room."

"They don't compare to you though. You're the hottest of them all." I rubbed her lower back as she started move.

"You're so full of shit" y/n laughed as she began bouncing on my cock. I was mesmerized with her perky breast bouncing with her.

Y/n's y/s/c skin was silky smooth. I went from holding her from her back to her waist. Y/n let out a yelp as I dug my nails into her waist. "I'm serious. Your drop dead gorgeous and you have a brain. That's a win win for me."

"Tony" y/n arched her back as I left bite marks between her breast before I started to pull her back so I could kiss her.

"So fucking close" our kiss started to get needy as we were edging towards our orgasm. Her body started to glisten as she started to sweat. I could tell she was seconds from cumming as you tightened around me.

"OH MY GOD TONY!" she started scream as I felt her cumming around me. I bit my lip as I watched her come undone. She looked stunning as as she held onto but kept moving.

"Shit ! ! That's it that's it. FUUCK" I grunted before I came inside her. In getting caught up in our orgasms we didn't realize we stopped moving. It wasn't until y/n got off me did we realize we were parked in my garage.

She started to get dressed again as I opened the limo so we could get out. Once outside I noticed a smirk on happy's face. "Not a word. Do you understand?"

"Of course" he tried not to laugh before whispering. "It's about time though, we had a pool going on as to when you two were going to hookup."

I was about to respond but y/n stepped out of the limo. "All set y/n?"

"Yup" I held onto y/n as we made our way inside the house and into my room. "I hope you're not tired from what we did in the limo."

"Oh y/n we're just getting started." I slammed the door shut before we continued what we started in the limo.

 _This could take some time, hey_  
I made too many mistakes  
Better get this right, right, baby

*the next day *

Waking up I began to panic when I felt someone's arm around me until I realized it was y/n. As I watched her sleep memories from last nights came flooding back. I couldn't get enough of her and I still wanted more but I thought I'd surprise her with some breakfast before we continue from last night.

After getting half dressed I made my way into the kitchen and noticed happy was drinking coffee. "Morning. Did you have fun last night? It sure sounded like both of you did."

"That's none of your business" I started to go through my refrigerator to get the things I would need to make y/n breakfast. "But yes we had a lot of fun. Now that you know get out of here, I don't want you to make her uncomfortable with your presence."

"Fine I see I'm not needed. Just let me know if you need to go anywhere." happy took his mug and left the room.

Finally alone I started to cook y/n's breakfast in peace. Half an hour later I could hear Friday letting y/n know I was in the kitchen.

"It smells amazing in here" I looked over and noticed y/n was wearing my shirt for the night before. "I'm surprised you're cooking me breakfast. You never cook for your other girls."

"It's because your special." I winked her as I passed her her plate before I grabbed my plate and made our way towards the dinning room.

We were having a lovely breakfast until Friday interrupted it. "Mr. stark you might want to see this." Friday turned on the tv I had in the dinning room.

"Tony stark dating his employee? Sources inside the party say they saw the billionaire getting cozy with his personal assistants before leaving his party with her. Although you can't see her face in the photo where they pictured all cozy. You can clearly see her in background of one party goers photo and you can clearly see she's wearing the same dress as the one where Tony is getting cozy with her." I looked over at y/n and notice a sad expression on her face. "Do you think it will last or do you think he'll dump her like the rest. Only time will-"

"Friday turn it off" I ordered "listen I'm not going to dump you like the rest. You're special to me-"

"Listen, last night shouldn't of happened. That was very unprofessional and it'll never happen again. Better yet let me go get dressed so I can go." She stood up but I rush over to her before she could make a move.

"I know this isn't the way we wanted this to go. I know you know about my past, fuck you've seen every woman exiting my room in the morning. But I promise you that you are different. Please let me show you that I can be a good boyfriend."

"Tony it's just-" she sighed as she ran her hand up and down my chest. "It just sucks that I'm going to be known now as just another one of your girls. I'm much more than that. I have a-"

"I know that y/n. You're the smartest woman I know. How about we lay low for awhile and hope this blows over" I rested my hands on her naked waist.

"What about that date you promised me last night?" she asked.

"We'll have it don't worry." I lifted her up onto the dinning table. "We can take my jet to one of my private islands and we can lay out on the sun. We can stay there till the story blows over and once it does we can come back. After that we'll keep our relationship a secret from everyone. What do you say?"

 _Oh, baby, look what you started_  
The temperature's rising in here  
Is this gonna happen?  
Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move  
(woo, oh, oh, oh)  
Before I make a move  
(woo, oh, oh, oh)

I really did like her. She was a strong and confident woman who was also smart and gorgeous. I started rubbing her thighs as I waited for her response.

"Don't make me regret" She grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me into a kiss.

 _So, baby, come light me up, and maybe I'll let you on it_  
A little bit dangerous, but, baby, that's how I want it  
A little less conversation and a little more "touch my body"  
'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you  
Got everyone watchin' us, so, baby, let's keep it secret  
A little bit scandalous, but, baby, don't let them see it  
A little less conversation and a little more "touch my body"  
'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you

"Alright I'll have happy drive you back to your house so you can get your things ready and I'll meet you back here." I picked her up "but I let's have a quickie before I let you go."

"Although I'm fucking sore I could never say no to you." I removed the shirt and threw it to the side before my hand rested on her lower back.

"Hold on." I warned her before I thrusted inside her. I kissed her as she had a tight grip on the edge of table. "We fucked for hours last night how are you so tight?"

She responded by moaning louder and louder. Although I want to see how fast I could make her cum and I wanted to torture her a bit.

"Listen, you're not going to cum until I tell you to." I let her know as one of hand rested on the back of her neck while the other still rested on her lower back.

"Tony" y/n screamed as my thrust became erratic. "Tony please I don't think I can hold it any longer." Y/n cried out as she got tighter and tighter around me.

I ignored her cries because I wanting to make sure I was going to to cum as well before I gave her the ok. "Ok now, cum now y/n" I commanded and I pounded into her.

"TONY" she screamed in ecstasy as I thrusted a few more times before I came inside her. Once my orgasm washed away I pulled out of y/n but still had my arms around her.

Curious to know the time I checked it and realized it was nearly 11:00am. "Friday notify happy that I need him to drive ms. Y/l/n to her house. She needs to pack her bags for the trip." I ordered as y/n rested her head against my shoulder for a while.

"We should go get dressed. I want to get out of the country and at that island with you already." I held onto her as I could hear her steadying her breath.

"Carry me" y/n wrapped her arms around my neck stuck bottom lip out.

"Drama queen." I laughed as carried her into my room so we could get dressed and leave.


End file.
